


Doll

by XxGh0stCatxXs Original Works (XxGh0stCatxX)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Creepy, Death, doll - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-04-22 16:34:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4842596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxGh0stCatxX/pseuds/XxGh0stCatxXs%20Original%20Works
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A creepy story that I might turn into a series of one shots.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doll

Um...hi. My name is Sage and this is the last thing I will ever write. I wanna just say that before you read this, if you want to believe it's fake, then believe it. I won't be around to care.  
  
It was an early August day and I was at a garage sale with my family. Now, I didn't want to be there, mainly because I had a...ah...hatred of garage sales, if only because people sold the weirdest things. But this day was different, oh was it different. It started the same way as usual, older and younger sisters bombarding me with creepy clown shit to scare me as I have a TERRIBLE fear of clowns. Mom finally made them stop because she could see I was about to...do something. I have no idea what I would have done. Maybe cried, maybe hit one of them, who cares? Anyway while Mom was paying for the stuff she got, my younger sister ran up with a doll. Not the usual baby-doll that most little girls would play with, no, a china doll. A china doll that looked exactly like me. It was creepy as hell, and Mom fucking BOUGHT it. SHE BOUGHT THAT THING. Rowan was so happy, so fucking GIDDY at the fact that she had a new play thing. Now my older sister and I had one opinion that we shared: dolls are creepy. I remember Rowan disappearing into her room when we got home to play with her new 'friend'. Oh God I wish I had known what that thing was...oh God do I wish I knew.  
  
A few hours later we were called out of our rooms to eat dinner. Mom made pasta last night...oh God it was only last night? It was a mere few hours ago that life was normal? After we ate it was off for bed time routines, before bidding each other good night and heading off to sleep. I couldn't sleep, so being the idiot I was...I stayed up and read creepy internet stories. Most of these stories had SOMETHING to do with dolls. I was growing paranoid and scared about the doll that was a few feet down the hall in my young sister's bedroom when I heard it.  
  
_Thump_.  
  
_Creak_.  
  
_Thump thump thump..._  
  
My heart was racing. _Maybe it’s Mom getting a drink of water?_  
  
_Ssscraaaaape_.  
  
_Nope definitely not Mom. I_ got up and slowly walked to my door, making no noise. I locked the door and backed away. Then a small, child-like voice sound from outside the door, "Play with me." I wanted to scream.  
  
Small footsteps growing closer to my bedroom door.  
  
"Play with me. I need a new friend, Sage."  
  
Then the footsteps stopped, and I heard my Mom call down the hall, "Who's there? Sage do you have a friend over? It's the middle of the night!"  
  
Footsteps moving away from my door. _No no no. MOM!_ I wanted to scream.  
  
My mother screamed. Then the house went quiet again. The creature went to another room, probably my older sister's. Ash screamed. I ran to my little sister's room.  
  
I am currently sitting in my little sister's room, surrounded by blood and the bodies of my younger sister and mother.  
  
The creature is coming back, and I'm next.  
  
If you find this doll, don't buy it, don't even look at it. And if it winds up in your house, I'm sorry, it's already too late.


End file.
